PROMISE
by bumbleebe
Summary: "tapi oppa, kau berjanjilah.. ini yg terakhir kau jauh dari ku. ne? berjanjilah" "kau membohongi ku, hiks.. kau telah berjanji xi luhan!" kita ini satu oppa apa yg kau rasa maka ku merasakanya kamu itu aku aku itu kamu maka kembalilah. "Xi luhan" HUNHAN CHOHUN.!


PROMISE

CHAPTER1.

RATE M.

ROMANTIC,HURT.

CAST:

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

PARK CHORONG

WU YIFAN(KRISS)

**WARNING!**

NOT CHILD!

HAPPY READING.

.

..

PEMBOHONG...

AKU MENYUKAI DIRIMU..

MAKSUD KU DIRINYA..

AKU JATUH CINTA PADA SOSOKNYA...

sosok namja itu.

seorang gadis melempar hp nya dan berlari keluar kamarnya "OPPA... yakkk knapa kau pergi lama sekali" teriak gadis yg sedang memajukan bibirnya, Xi chorong.

"aigoo.. knapa kau bawel sekali sekarang, aku hanya 2 minggu pergi dan kau sudah acak"an seperti ini, apa aku membuat mu galau?" canda namja itu sembari mengacak rambut yeoja dengan muka imut didepanya.

chorong langsung memeluk namja cantik didepanya itu dan brusaha menahan nangis " luhan oppa, kau tau kata org anak kembar itu tdk ingin dipisahkan, jika kau sakit maka aku merasakan yg sama, aku gelisah kau juga tdk memberi kabar. apa oppa baik" saja?" tanya chorong yg mngdongakan kpala nya dan mngedip" kan mata lucunya.

"ahh.. kamu saja yg lebay, oppa tidak apa", sudahlah yg penting skrang oppa disini kan bersama mu" alasan luhan dan tersenyum dengan cantik sperti biasanya.

"ahh jinja.. jgn tunjukan senyum mu itu, aku masih marah tau.. kali ini senyumu tdk akan membuat marah ku luntur oppa" balas chorong yg hanya diterima dengan cengiran luhan.

"tapi oppa, kau berjanjilah.. ini yg terakhir kau jauh dari ku. ne? berjanjilah" pinta chorong dengan menatap luhan penuh permohonan.

"ne.. im promise"

sebulan setelah percakapan itu, luhan meninggal karena penyakit kangker otak yg di idapnya.

hiks.

PRANKK..

"ANDWAEEEE..."

Tangis gadis bernama chorong yg juga kembaran luhan.

"kau membohongi ku, hiks.. kau telah berjanji xi luhan!" teriak chorong yg membanting barang"nya beserta photo" bersama saudara kembarnya itu.

seharusnya hari ini adalah pemakaman luhan, namun chorong tdk terima dan mengunci dirinya dikamar.

sudah lebih dari seminggu chorong tdk kluar rumah maupun keluar kamar, kris sahabat luhan maupun chorong merasa khawatir dengan tdk hadirnya chorong disekolah.

namja tinggi itu mengetok pintu kamar sahabatnya itu.

"Xi chorong... hey ini aku kris , boleh masuk?" namun tidak ada jawaban.

"sebaiknya kamu langsung masuk saja tuan, dia seperti patung bibi tdk tega melihatnya, dia tdk berbicara sedikit pun, dia hanya mengurung diri. dia masih tdk terima" ucap bibi/ pembantu dirumah itu.

"benarkah.. apa dia sudah makan?" tanya kris dengan raut wajah kawatir.

"blom.. dia tdk mau, dia hanya disuntik protein dan vitamin oleh dokter yg datang 2hari sekali, dia sma skali tdk mnyentuh makananya, silahkan dan liat sndiri tuan, bibi tdk tega".

lalu kris langsung membuka pintu saat bibi meninggalkanya.

kris menahan tangisnya, yg dia lihat bukan lah gadis imut dengan poni pendek, muka yg penuh raut aegyeo, ceria dan nakal.

tapi gadis dengan tatapan kosong yg duduk dikasurnya, dengan rambut yg berantakan, muka kusam dan baju yg sudah semingguan tdk diganti.

chorong sama sekali tdk ingin disentuh, jka ingin diberi makan maka dia harus di tahan oleh 2 org untuk mnyuntiknya atau dia akan memberontak.

dia dan luhan tdk memiliki ayah dri umur 7 tahun. sedangkan ibunya menikah lagi dan tinggal di canada.

ibu mereka cuek, bahkan luhan meninggal ibunya tdk berkunjung, inilah faktor chorong yg sangat manja kpada kakak kembarnya luhan, dan kris mengetahui ini, mengetahui semua tetang mereka karena dia adalah anak dri sahabat ayah luhan dan chorong.

kris melangkah masuk namun chorong tdk merespon.

" chorongie.. " panggil kris.

ini panggilan kris dan luhan jika dulu chorong suka ngambek.

"chorongie, aku datang" dengan tatapan kris yg benar" merasa cemas dengan keadan chorong skarang.

lalu kris semakin dekat dan memegang tangan gadis malang itu.

"hey aku menghawatirkan mu"

chorong menengok dan langsung memukuli kris dengan bantal

"pergiii.. aku membenci mu, aku membenci semua, yg aku butuhkan hanya luhan oppa.. luhann, xi luhan" rengek chorong yg dibalas pelukan oleh kris.

"jangan seperti ini, chorong sadarlah... luhan sudah pergi, tdk kah kamu menyayangi luhan, maka relakan lah dia" teriak kris yg mendekap erat tubuh chorong.

namun chorong tetap tdk mndengarkan " luhan oppa, aku sangat membencinya aku mau dia datang dan aku akan memarahinya".

"lepass.. luhan. luhann" teriak chorong smakin menjadi-jadi.

kris tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, dia tdk menyangka sahabatnya bisa seperti ini, dia jga tdk mnyangka luhan akan pergi seperti ini. luhan benar" tdk memberitahu siapapun tentang penyakitnya.

setelah malam kedatangan kris dimana chorong yg di suntik penenang karena dia memberontak, kris pulang dengan meninggalkan kotak hijau di meja kamar chorong.

chorong terbangun dngan teriknya pagi.

sbnernya chorong tdk segila itu, dia masih tetap dia, dia sepertini bukan hanya karena kepergian luhan, namun sebagai faktor mncari perhatian agar ibunya pulang, namun harapanya tdk kunjung datang. hanya luhan yg menemani hidupnya slama ini. dia bnar" sedih saat kris datang dia tdk mau kris melihatnya beratakan seperti ini.

**CHORONG PROV**

aku tak tahan lagi, mama jahat, aku kira dia akan peduli.

apa yang harus ku lakukan oppa tanpamu..

chorong meremas" sprei menahan amarah, dia kebingungan dan jalan berkeliling" dikamarnya,lalu matanya menangkap kotak yg berada di meja, kota yg menurutnya asing.

hem?.

chorong mndekat, dan melihat bnar" serinci mungkin. dia mengambilnya, lalu membawa kekasur.

dia berfikir dan membuka kotak itu..

..

..

air matanya tdk terbendung lagi.

pasti ini kris. pikirnya

dia mengeluarkan foto" mereka bertiga dulu, yap kris dan sikembar..

apa kris mau membuatnya makin gila?

chorong mngacak" kotak itu dan melihat buku note kecil bergambar bola" , sangat tdk asing. lalu dia membukanya.

_[[xoxo luhan._

_aku xi luhan umur 7._

_makanan suka: kimbab bekal sekolah_

_minum suka: bubel tea nya bibi depan ruma._

_hobi: isengin kris hyung, gambar gambar._

_kesayangan: chorongie.._

_paling disebal: chorongie.._

_cita 2. main basket biar tinggi.]_

chorong tersenyum trnyata itu

catatan luhan, dia mengingatnya ketika chorong mengambil dan melihat" padahal luhan sudah melarangnya, bahkan chorong

mncoret" dengan balasan kata"nya.

_[hai luhan aku corong._

_ya pantas saja kimbab ku slalu_

_kamu ambil._

_dan kamu suka meminta ku membeli bubble tea tulisan yg benar oppa._

_kris slalu mengadu pada ku xD._

_benarkah kau mnyanyangi ku?_

_yak! aku jga sebal pada mu._

_hua kamu pasti keren skali oppa_

_mnjadi pemain basket._

_aku akan selalu disamping mu, membantu mu, apapun yg trjadi_

_kau akan meraih cita" mu dengan ku._

_promais_

_jgn marah jika melihat tulisan ku di_

_catatan mu oppa. sarange.]_

chorong tertegun dengan kata"nya.

bahkan saat kecil saja dia bisa berjanji, dia akan tepati itu.. sekali janji maka selamanya utang.

"oppa maaf aku baru mengingatnya".

chorong menepatkan kotak itu.

lalu dia mengacak" mejanya.

"dimana aku letakan itu, haiss" chorong kesal dan tdk peduli pda keadaan kamarnya.

satu yg dia pikirkan saat ini.

**kita ini satu oppa**

**apa yg kau rasa**

**maka ku merasakanya**

**kamu itu aku**

**aku itu kamu**

**maka kembalilah.**

"**Xi luhan**" chorong memotong rambutnya, rambut panjangnya yg

sangat dia sayangi.

**Author prov**

satu tahun berlalu.

pagi hari di XOXO high school (sma jurusan atlit)

seorang namja turun dari mobil, menenteng tasnya dan berjalan masuk.

namja ini berbeda

dia ramping, berwajah cantik

tidak tinggi namun tdk pendek.

"hey lihat, apa dia siswa baru?"

"sepertinya, hem kenapa trlihat cantik"

"ada apaini, knapa aku merasa gemas melihatnya"

bisik siswa" sekitar yg namja itu lewati.

namja itu hanya melirik, dan menunduk salam.

lalu dia lanjut masuk ke kantor sekolah.

"permisi" ucap sopan namja itu.

"ahh. kamu sudah datang ternyata, berikan formulir mu" balas kepala sekolah yg tertera nama sungmin di namtag kemejanya.

dan namja itu langsung menyerahkan formulir tsb.

"baiklah Xi luhan kamu bisa langsung masuk kekelas 1B, selamat datang" senyum sungmin dan mempersilahkan luhan.

drrtt drrttt

tba" ponsel luhan bergetar.

"ada apa pagi pagi" luhan membuka ponselnya [You have one message]

[From: Kriss oppa.

hati hati chorongie..

aku tdk ingin kamu membuat masalah.

hah aku mnyesal sungguh membantumu.

{} ]

chorong atau sekarang xi luhan hanya tersenyum.

..

THANKS YOU

..

maaf sehunya blom nonggol nih.

gimana ff pertama ku? -;

tolong dikritik yah kalo ada kesalahan.. tapi jan pedes" '3'v

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
